


Scars

by Slader



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slader/pseuds/Slader
Summary: Myla, a 13 year old who ran away from her abusive dad, finds a group of survivors. But can she get over her fears? Can she even survive with dead people walking around?Trigger warning: Child abuse, graphic language, violenceDisclaimer: I do not own twd or any of the characters besides Myla, her mom, and her dad.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this is short but I promise the chapters after this will be longer

The screaming won't stop. They just keep yelling. I'm hiding in my closet, that's what my mom told me to do. Friday nights are always the worst, these are the nights he's drunk. When he's drunk, he gets mad, really mad. 

I heard a crash, and then silence. 

I hear him coming up the stairs, and turn off the closet light. I try to stay quiet, but I know he knows where I am. He always does.

The bedroom door opens and I hear him coming closer. Then he tears open the closet door.

"There you are" he says with an evil smile on his face.

He grabs me by the collar and throws me on my bedroom floor.

I don't do anything, I just sit there waiting for the punches to stop hitting me. I've learned that trying to get away just makes it worse.

So I sit there, silently crying, waiting for him to get tired of hitting me.

When he's finally done he just stands up and walks out of the room, slamming the door shut.

I hear him yell from the hallway, "useless piece of shit"

And I get up and lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

This is my life.

This is what it's like every day of my sorry, pathetic life. Until one day he decides he doesn't wanna stop until I'm not alive anymore.

But unfortunately, that day isn't today.


	2. As far away as possible

Run. That's all I could think about. My mom was watching the news when the story came on. Dead people coming back to life and eating people. Like something out of a scary movie. 

I stayed for a few weeks after the news hit, hoping it would get better. But it kept getting worse, and the government doesn't seem to have control over the situation. 

I'm sitting in the living room with my mom when I realize that if I wanna get out of this house, now's my chance. Probably my only chance.

My dad's out hunting, and if I can get out of here before he gets back I'll be free. The problem, however, is I'm 13. I also have no idea how to kill those things. And even if I did, I'm not sure I could.

But it's the best chance I've got at surviving. When my dad heard about all this he started getting more violent. I know if I stay I'll probably die here. I have to do this now.

I run to my room and lock the door. I can hear my mom telling me to let her in but I can't. I want my mom to go with me, but I know she won't. She still loves my dad, and she's not gonna leave him.

I grab a bag and start putting stuff in it, clothes, water, food, and some knives I keep hidden in my room. I zip up the bag and get ready to face my mom, hoping I won't break and stay.I can hear her crying as I slowly open the door.

"Honey, I know what you're doing and I get it, but do you honestly think you'll survive out there? Please, just stay here." She says, tears rolling down her face  
"If I stay I'll die too, so what's the point?" I ask, my voice cracking  
"Fine just," she gets up and goes to the hall closet, walking back with my old crossbow in her hand, "if you're gonna leave, take this. It's not a gun, but you're better with this anyway" 

I wrap my arms around her knowing this is probably the last time I'll ever see her,  
"I love you mom" I whisper to her, crying into her shoulder  
"I love you too baby," she pulls away and looks at me, "you gotta go now, before your dad gets back"   
I nod and hug her one more time before I walk out the back door.

I start walking the opposite way of the direction my dad hunts. I'm not taking any chances.


	3. New people and trust

It's been 3 days since I left. I learned how to kill biters, that's what I decided to call them. Honestly, it's kind of weird being alone. But I'm getting used to it. 

I'm heading for the edge of the woods, you can see Atlanta from there and there's a place with water if you walk down the hill. It's probably the best place to be until I figure out where I'm going from here. 

As I walk closer to where the clearing is I hear voices, trying to be quiet I sneak up near the tree line. There's an rv and tents set up, but what really scared me is all I see is men.

The bad part about growing up with my dad, is I'm terrified of men. I start to tremble and think about what I'm gonna do. I step forward and hear a twig snap. 

Crap.

I hide behind the tree trying not to be seen. I can hear footsteps coming closer.

"Is somebody there?" One of the men yells

And then I somehow manage to step on more twigs, and it makes more noise than I wish it did.

"I know you're there, come out" the man yells again

I'm not getting out of this. Still trembling, I slowly start to make my way out of the tree line. As I make it to the cliff I see there are more people than before. There are women here now, which calms me down a little.

All eyes are on me now, and a guy in a police uniform walks toward me.

———————————————————————  
Shane's pov

I look at the girl in front of me, she can't be any older than 13. She's shaking and her eyes show nothing but fear.

I start walking towards her and she backs away.

"Hey, I ain't gonna hurt ya, alright?" I tell her, starting to walk towards her again.

She backs away again and just stares at me.

Carol comes up beside me and tries to talk to her,  
"Hey, are you okay? What's your name?" She asks softly  
The girl looks over to Carol and I notice she doesn't look as scared, but she still doesn't answer.  
"Is it okay if I come closer?" Carol asks her, the girl looks at her and hesitantly nods. 

Carol starts to walk closer until she's right in front of the little girl. She crouches down to her height and starts talking to her again.

"Are you bit?" She asks, the little girl nods her head no  
"What's your name?"   
"Myla" the little girl says after a minute, her voice shaking   
Carol looks over at me   
"Go on, I got this." She says, I nod my head and walk away.  
———————————————————————-  
Myla's pov

The older woman looks back at me and starts asking more questions.  
"Are you alone? Where are your parents?"  
"I-i don't know" I answer her, hoping she'll drop the subject  
"Alright, do you know if they're close? Maybe we can help you look for-  
"No!" I cut her off, realizing maybe I shouldn't have answered like that.

She looks at me, and it almost feels like she knows,  
"Okay, do you maybe wanna stay here? I'm sure we can find room, and I'd hate knowing you're alone out there." She says.

I thought about it for a second, should I stay here? It would be safer than being on my own. But what about all the men here? I don't think I'll get used to that easily. 

Slowly I nod my head yes, staying here is better than being dead.

She looks almost relieved and looks me over,  
"Why don't we get you washed up, and when we get back I'll get you some food."  
"Wh-where are we going?" I ask, my voice still shaking.  
"There's some water down the-  
"The quarry?" I ask, she looks at me a little surprised but just nods her head  
"Yeah, the quarry"  
She says before standing up and telling me to follow her

We walked in silence until we got closer to the quarry and then she turned to me  
"So Myla, how old are you?"   
"13" I tell her, my voice back to normal  
"How long have you been on your own?" She asks,  
"3 days"   
"Did something happen?"

I really don't want to talk about this. I don't want anyone to know about my dad, but Carol's different, she reminds me of my mom. I'm not sure why, but I feel like she'd understand. 

"You okay sweetie?" She asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.   
"Oh yeah, sorry, it's kind of a long story I guess" I say, hoping she'll get the hint.  
She looks at me and nods, we fall into silence as we finish walking to the water.  
———————————————————————-  
I met some of the other women at the camp, but I still refused to be around a man. I hope I'll get over it once I get used to being here, but for now I just can't.

I see Carol over by the rv and she nods her head for me to go talk to her. I get up off the ground and walk over.

"Hey" she says looking at me  
"Hey"   
"I wanted to ask you a few questions about your parents, if that's okay."

I look at her, I have to tell someone. And if it's gonna happen, it might as well be Carol. I trust her the most out of anyone.

I nod my head and she nods for me to go in the rv with her. I assume it's so other people can't hear.

We sit down and she looks at me  
"So, are you sure you don't know where your parents are?" She asks, and I felt like I was being scolded.  
I shook my head no, "I don't know where they are now. We lived in a house around here, I left 3 days ago."  
"Why'd you leave?"

*Flashback*  
"I swear I'm gonna kill you, you little twerp!" My dad yells at me.

My teacher saw the bruises on my arms and called my parents in. If she would've just minded her own business I wouldn't be in this situation. All she did was make it worse.

My mom's holding me, I'm shaking and crying. I've never seen him this mad.  
"NOW WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO! HOW DO YOU PLAN ON EXPLAINING THIS TO CPS!"  
He yells, yanking my mom away from me by the arm.  
I put my hands over my ears and watch my dad yelling at my mom. It's moments like right now that hiding only makes it worse.   
He's in her face screaming and hitting her.

He walks over to me and my mom tries to stop him. He pushes her back onto the couch and keeps walking towards me. 

He grabs me by the arm and drags me up to my room. He throws me to the ground and takes off his belt. I start to back away as he walks toward me, only to realize I'm backed against the wall. 

"What's the matter? No where to run?" He says, his mouth twisting up into an evil grin.

He turns me onto my stomach and starts hitting me with the belt. 

I just lay there crying and waiting for it to be over. I feel the blood start to run down my back and I know it's gonna leave another scar. I hate those scars, but he keeps adding new ones.

He kicks me a few times and walks out of the room. Leaving me lying on the floor, helpless.  
*end of flashback*

"Myla!"  
I snap out of my thoughts, and notice that I'm crying and shaking a lot.  
"Are you okay sweetie?" Carol asks softly  
"Y-yeah"  
"You don't have to answer the question" she says, looking at me sympathetically   
"I-it's fine, I l-left because of m-my d-dad"   
She looked at me sadly  
"Did he-

I nodded my head and she walked over and hugged me, and for the first time in a long time I felt safe. Truly safe.

"He can't hurt you now" she whispered  
I nodded my head  
She pulled away and looked at me  
"Why don't you get some sleep, there are a couple kids here around your age, maybe you can meet them tomorrow if you want." She said, wiping a tear off my face  
"Okay"   
"Okay" she said, getting up to leave.  
I walked to where I was sleeping in the rv and started to fall asleep. My mind replaying that evil smile.


End file.
